PhoneCalls
by AcidicParanoia
Summary: A full fledged argument starts up between Sakura and Touya when Syaoran doesn't have transport to the palace. Will insanity ensue? You betcha! Funny, will a dash of TouyaxYukito... Haha!


Title: Phone-Calls (Part I)

Genre: Romance/Humour

Pairing: SakuSyao/SxS

Category: TRC, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Dedications: To my band, One Way Only... In other words: June, Row and Rae... Sorry practice was cancelled. )

A/N: Based on true phone calls and text messages... Except that in my case it was about band practice and how to get me across town.

Basically one liners throughout the whole thing. You can guess who's talking directly into the receiver and who's talking in the background. Takes place before Sakura loses her memories. Clow world.

Eh... I don't care whether there aren't phones in Clow world... They might as well have cars too, to fit the whole thing...

。・☆。・☆・。。・☆。・☆・。

Language Class...

-kun: suffix used usually for young boys/men who are friends and colleagues. At times used for girls too

-san: mister/miss

-chan: suffix used for little girls or just girls in general. Sometimes used between lovers

gomen-nasai: sorry / very sorry ; arigatou: thank you

nande: why ; nani: what

hime: princess ; kaijuu: monster

onii-chan: older brother ; imoutou: younger sister

umeboshi – pickled plum, hangover remover

hanashi wa kawatte: by the way

ano / edo: um... uh...

。・☆。・☆・。。・☆。・☆・。

"_Eh... ? Syaoran-kun can't come over to the palace tomorrow?"_

"Mm... Gomen-nasai.."

"_Syaoran-kun should stop saying sorry... Back to the point. Nande? Why?!**1**"_

"Fuji- mm... Otou-san has to go out of town to work on a new excavation site... He 's taking the car tomorrow. I have no transport to get to the palace, Hime..."

"_Doesn't Syaoran-kun have another car?"_

"Sakura-hime... You know just as well as I that I don't know how to drive yet..."

"_Mou... Demo... Ah! We can send one of the guards to go fetch you! Ne, ne, onii-chan?"_

"**NO."**

"_ONII-CHAN!"_

"Sakura-hime... do you have me on speaker phone?"

"**The guards are too busy to go about on trivial matters like this. They have much better things to do."**

"_All I ever see them doing is gamble, drink sake, start betting, lose bets, get drunk, gamble some more, pass out from drinking, then when they finally wake up, then call the maids for some umeboshi, take it, then restart the cycle! You call that something to do?!"_

"**... People want to have a good time while their still young you know, you little kaijuu..."**

" _If you haven't realized, onii-chan, all our guards are over fifty at the least! No one wants to be a palace guard that much you know! No one's that stupid enough to waste their life away being stuck in a castle_!"

"**Just because the brat can't come over doesn't mean that you can just pour out your own anger on-"**

" _I AM NOT POURING OUT MY ANGER-!"_

"-Sakura-hime... I'm still on the line here..."

"_Eh! Gomen, Syaoran-kun! Gomen! Fine, onii-chan! If you're so smart why don't you figure out a way to get Syaoran-kun across town?!"_

"**Well... first, you put them in a box..."**

"T... Touya...san..."

"_Onii-chan! We can't POST Syaoran-kun across town!"_

"**Well, you asked! And these are my ideas!"**

"_I mean ideas that are logical!"_

"**Fine! We let him wear floaties and let him float along the drain, all drains end up at about the same place, right? So he'll get to the palace one way or another!"**

"_Onii-chan, all drains lead to the sewers. The sewers!"_

"**I don't see your point, kaijuu..."**

"_..."_

"**Well, he could wear rollerblades and attach rockets to them!"**

"Ano... Touya-san... What if the rockets blow up..?"

"**... Your fault."**

"_ONII-CHAN!"_

"**Other than that, we can let him hold on to Cheesecake while rollerblading the way here..."**

"_Onii-chan... Cheese isn't that strong. He'd die in his current condition."_

"...What exactly does cheese, cakes, and Cheesecake have to do with this?"

"_Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that we adopted a Basset Hound as a pet! His name's Cheesecake!"_

"Ah."

"**Or you can ride a donkey..."**

"_Onii-chan... Since when did Syaoran-kun own a donkey?"_

"**It's just a suggestion..."**

"Ano..."

"**Or you could tie yourself to a kite and fly all the way here."**

"_Onii-chan... Have you been watching Mary Poppins again..?"_

"**N..No..."**

"You're stuttering, Touya-san..."

"**I... Yuki made me!"**

"_Sure, onii-chan.."_

"**We could let him fly here with helium balloons..."**

"I once saw show where they needed more than five hundred over just to lift a small girl of four... And all she weighed was around twenty-five pounds..."

"_... Onii-chan... You're not helping..."_

"What's this I hear about flying kites, helium balloons and the such? Have you all been watching Mary Poppins and Mythbusters without me...?"

"**Yuki..."**

"_Yukito-san! We're trying to figure out ways on getting Syaoran-kun across town to the palace, but onii-chan isn't helping!"_

"To-ya... you really should get rid of your 'sister complex'. Sakura-chan is your imoutou, you know..."

"**Yuki! Who's side are you on! Mine, or the kaijuu and the brat's!"**

"Naturally, To-ya, I would always take your side, no matter what, but this really is the case when..."

"**YUKI!"**

"Yes, I love you too. Now let's think of an idea that can actually get us somewhere, hmm?"

"_Alright!"_

"**You say you love me and this is what you do... Hmph... Should just send the stupid brat to Africa and our problem would be solved..."**

"_WHAT WAS THAT!"_

"Come now, To-ya... Stop pouting. Can't you see that we have a crisis here? I know you're still bruised and battered from this battle of words, but I'll kiss you all better later. Right now, we have to concentrate on how to get Syaoran-kun across town."

"_Arigatou, Yukito-san!"_

"**Or we can teleport him here by an advance nanotechnology by hydrophobic motion and momentum..."**

"To-ya. Now, the only thing I know would work, is if Fujitaka-san sends Syaoran-kun over tonight so he can stay over until tomorrow, or later, until Fujitaka-san comes back."

"**NO! YUKI! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! ONE KAIJUU IS ENOUGH, BUT WITH THE KAIJUU AND THE BRAT, IT'LL BE A SHEER PANDEMONIUM!"**

"_Yukito-san! That's a great idea!"_

"I agree..."

"**NO!"**

"_Yukito-san, get him to shut up!"_

"With pleasure...!"

"**No one tells me to shut up! This is my palace and I – mmph!"** (A/N: Three guesses on what Yuki did. )

"_Ano... okay, Syaoran-kun, I'll just leave them to themselves for now... So can you come over tonight?"_

"It should be fine with otou-san."

"_Waii Sugoi! I'll see you tonight then!"_

"Mm... Okay."

"_Hanashi wa kawatte! Bring and extra _extra_ set of clothes, Syaoran-kun!"_

"Why..?"

"_Cheese is kind of... slobbery... And who knows what onii-chan might try to do to _

_you!"_

"... I suddenly have a bad feeling about this..."

"**Woman's intuition?"**

"_ONII-CHAN!"_

。・☆。・☆・。。・☆。・☆・。

If you all still can't figure out who's talking, it's like this: _Sakura_, Syaoran, **Touya**, Yukito.

1 _"Nande? Why!?"_ : This line comes from **Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu,** a brilliant anime which I love. The line is said by the character Kyon, when Asakura says she is going to kill him.

Cheesecake is really a real Basset Hound that my friend Row adopted. Most of the lines that Touya says about his ideas all come from Ivan, Rowena's brother. Thanks Ivan!

One of the last lines, **"Woman's intuition"**, actually comes from my own dinner table, and was said by my brother:

Me: How do you know? (Asking mum)

Bro: Woman's intuition.

Me: Are you saying you're a woman now?

Thank you, please RnR!


End file.
